left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Crash Course
Crash Course is an upcoming DLC campaign (about damn time) for Left 4 Dead.http://www.shacknews.com/onearticle.x/59832 It will be free on the PC, but will cost 560 (7 USD) Microsoft Points for the Xbox 360 version (Just in case you weren't already pissed off at Valve enough). According to Valve (a bunch of assholes who don't give a two shits about fans), it is meant to bridge the gap between No Mercy and Death Toll. Crash Course begins shortly after the events of No Mercy, with the Survivors starting out by the crashed remains of the helicopter that had rescued them. The helicopter pilot was Infected, and the helicopter crashed to the ground. A whole selection of new audio has been recorded especially for this campaign, whilst still retaining the wit and patter that the game currently possesses. The new campaign is much shorter (valve tries hard to piss l4d fans off) than the ones you're used to, which is a deliberate decision on the part of Valve. This was decided so that players could experience a much shorter, and much more intense game in Versus mode. Crash Course consists only of two chapters, which according to Valve, is a perfect length for a quicker, (also easier for programmers) more decisive Versus match. The two levels have been packed with everything players would find in a normal campaign. This can result in players finding tier 2 weapons almost straight away. However, the campaign will be faster-paced, and the Survivors could be attacked by the horde almost immediately from the very beginning. The levels have also been designed to give Special Infected plenty of advantages, once they learn the terrain. Each of the two chapters have their own major finale event as well, with the first one taking place on a blocked bridge. In order to clear the blockage of abandoned cars, the Survivors need to activate an artillery cannon to blow the vehicles out of the way. The Infected then swarm in on the area, which consists of a wide open space and a large house. The bridge itself is littered with cars and obstacles. Fans of Left 4 Dead's safe room graffiti will be pleased to know that it returns in Crash Course. The finale of Crash Course sees the Survivors reach a garage, where a bus is waiting at the top of a vehicle elevator, just out of reach. In what looks to be an homage to the Dawn of the Dead remake, the bus is armor-plated and is designed to take the Survivors through to safety and away from the Infected. Unfortunately, players must first get the bus down, and that requires use of a generator located in the parking lot outside. The generator, unlike usual finales and crescendo events, takes time to activate, with players having to wait while the power charges up. Also unlike other finales, the generator sometimes fails, requiring a second activation. Once it's powered, the bus lowers and the horde arrives. This finale is particularly difficult for the Survivors because the Infected can attack from virtually every direction. After several long minutes of sustained horde attack, all of the power goes out. Players are now stuck in the dark, surrounded by the Infected, and need to fight their way back to the generator in order to switch it on again, stuck in the open and having to slowly wait for the power to return. Of course, a Tank will make his appearance as with every finale. Once the bus is lowered, the Survivors enter in the back, and they escape. (FUCK YOU VALVE! YOU CALL THIS SUPPORTING LEFT 4 DEAD ONE????) References Category:Crash Course Category:Downloadable Content